For the 1993 meeting presentations are anticipated on topics that include metabolism. Metabolic activation, cytochrome p-450 peroxidase, DNA and protein adducts, bioassays, carcinogenicity, toxicity, cell transformation, detoxification, immunochemistry, monoclonal antibodies, biomarkers, epidemiology, biomonitoring, risk assessment, organic synthesis, structure-activity relationships, nomenclature, theoretical and physio-chemical properties, molecular modeling, analytical methods, aquatic PAC, organic geochemistry, extraterrestrial analysis, flame chemistry, pollution modeling, PAC in food, and exposure models. In addition to submitted presentations on current PAC research, the 14th symposium will include a minisymposium on "Endogenous Carcinogens: The Catechol Estrogen Pathway".